Brink
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Upon a snowy day, two children of two worlds have a talk. [AUish oneshot, no pairings]


_How many times, i wonder, do i have to announce that most of my ideas are derived from boredom? Eh. Oh, wellz. A lot of my most favorited ideas come from it, so i'm not complaining... much. o.o; All i can say though is that i'm rather happy that finals are over and that i can finally start taking art and creative writing tomorrow, now that second semester's starting! -does a dance-_

_Aaaaaaanywho. Enjoy this fairly vague and fairly strange oneshot. I'm sure you can guess who the characters are. :3_

_Disclaimer: Konjiki no Gash Bell has never been mine and it never will. How many times must i announce this?!_

**

* * *

**

Brink

Snow drifted down from the far white skies above, turning the lands below into a glittering, white blanket. Footprints of animals and people were seen scattered about the white abyss of the large fluffy piles. Trees were enveloped in the sheets of snow, as were the many buildings, benches, and other equipment of the town.

Today was a day where everyone was caught up in the hassle of the snow day; schools were out and traffic was built up, waiting for those who didn't know how to drive in such weather to move along.

The park was fairly loud; the children played and laughed as they built snowmen and destroyed freshly made snow angels, only to end up in the heat of snowball fights. Everyone smiled and laughed as the time slowly ticked away.

A young girl sat alone on a snow-covered bench in the cold, watching the others laugh and play. She sighed sadly before rubbing her shoulders with her mitten-adorned hands, trying to shake off the cold. Running away from mother didn't seem as good of an idea as she thought…

Standing up and trudging along in the knee-deep snow, she held herself tightly together, staring at the ground as she shook away a stray strand of her golden hair. The chilling weather would keep her company, she mused, since nobody else would…

Her azure eyes wandered around the white land around her as the echoes of laughter slowly died down, the park moving father away as she headed south. The path she walked on was barely visible but she continued anyway, silently wondering what to do next.

Soon she came upon another group of children, who soon spotted her and sent a rally of snowballs flying her way. The child shrieked as she ran forward still, trying to avoid the volley of attacks from the others.

They shouted at her in attempts to get her to join them but she ignored their calls and continued to run, only to stop and look around her and notice a single boy sitting by himself. The boy was clothed entirely in black… black fur, she soon realized as she slowly began to walk by. Standing about ten feet away from him, he noticed her gaze and sneered before looking away.

"Humans are so stupid," he muttered in a surprisingly deep voice for his age… whatever that was. The girl blinked before glancing back behind her at the other children, who had already forgotten her and were now targeting someone else amongst their group. "Everything they do is so pointless."

Almost thinking he was talking to her, the girl looked up with her curious azure eyes and blinked again, noticing how pale the child was. Why did he talk of humans in such a way as if he weren't one?

"What makes you say that?" questioned the girl slowly, turning her golden brows down into a questionable frown.

The boy looked at her again in disgust before shaking his head. He folded his arms in front of him before stating, "Just look at you. Does that answer your question?"

Eyes widening, the girl glanced down at herself. She simply wore a heavy jacket over her light pink, woolen dress, her hands hidden in a warm pair of mittens. Looking up again at the strange child, she shook her head.

"Exactly. You're so stupid…" he looked away again and continued to stare in disdain at the other children. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Then why don't you leave?" asked the girl suddenly and the other jerked his attention back to her before snorting. The child blinked before continuing. "If you don't like it here, why don't you—"

"—It's none of your concern, idiot!" snarled the boy before turning back around. "You wouldn't get it, none of you humans would. Only until _then_ will it even matter."

"Until when?" asked the girly slowly as she ignored the cold that was tingling against her skin.

"War," he stated simply and the other's eyes widened. "You idiots never do a thing until you know you have power or if your life's on the line. So pointless if you never _do_ anything."

The girl blinked before looking at the child. He was glaring at her again, his red eyes intensely boring down into her blue. Blinking, the girl slowly walked up to where the boy stood and stared at him; he was just a little shorter than her, although his wild hair gave him the appearance of being taller.

"What the hell are you doing?" he abruptly asked before she glared back at him. "Get away from me, you—"

"Maybe you should understand that there doesn't need to be a point in us," she stated simply, keeping the glare. "If you don't like us, then do something about it. What have we done to you?"

He glared at her back. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then maybe you're the stupid one."

"_What!?_"

"You heard me," said the blonde-headed girl as she glanced back to the other children, who were now fading in the distance as they ran off somewhere. "We're quite content being who we are, so does it even matter?" The other boy growled in annoyance as he gritted his teeth, the girl noting that they were almost like that of a canine's, sharp and dagger-like. "Everything doesn't need to have an exciting point. Humans are humans, so just let us be."

He glared again before turning away in disgust. "Whatever."

The blonde's determined frown remained. "I know it's pointless. But what's the fun in looking for a reason in everything? Why don't you just let us be?"

The child's small, red eyes turned and locked with the girl's and the boy continued to frown. For a moment, there was silence, but he soon spoke up, voice dripping with a tinge of anger.

"_Everything_ has a point. And if I could do something, I would, but it's beyond my control. So let _me_ be and I'll let _you_ be for now."

Eyes slightly widening, the girl blinked again before rubbing her hands against her shoulders to warm herself up, as she hadn't done so in a few minutes. The warmth prickled against her skin and she shivered before looking at the boy strangely, golden brows still furrowed in a frown.

"…What do you mean 'for now?'" she inquired, tilting her head to the side. "What would you want with us if we're 'useless?'"

Turning his back to her, the boy sneered before beginning to walk away, hands tightly curled up into fists. "There's no point in me telling you _now_. It's like I said, only when _that_ time comes will it matter."

Staring in disbelief at the demon walking away, the girl's eyes fixated at the being. "W-what do you mean _now_? Tell me!"

"Just ignore it," said the boy as he walked off, disappearing into the haze of the snowy weather. The girl continued to stare at where the strange child previously stood, musing over what just happened before the calls of her mother's harsh voice reached her ears. Wincing just slightly, the child hesitantly began to head to where her parent awaited her before glancing back at where the boy was once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Instead of a chilling snow, a singing flame engulfed a town, and the eyes of a once innocent woman turned to a tainted purple glare. There was the chanting of a spell, an explosion, and then silence as she walked away with a child controlling her heart.

The same azure eyes looked up into that of the now older boy's, reminiscing that same, harsh glare he gave her that very same day the two met in the snow.

She watched with interest as he threw down a heavy book as black as tar in front of her and she gazed back into his red eyes. They still did not change; there was still that look of disgust for humans there, the look of hatred and annoyance. The now grown woman watched as his lip curved into a smirk, bearing the same, pointed teeth she saw those many years ago. He spoke.

"Like I said, everything has a point, human. I told you, you wouldn't understand until war broke out."


End file.
